


Lord of the Bees

by HopeWolfgang



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: A beautiful fanfic my lesbian lover and I wroteYou are Ralph





	Lord of the Bees

so, you're sitting beside the fire, eating, right? It's warm, but you're kind of scared you'll catch on fire. I mean, that's silly, but fire is fire. And, well, we all know what happened to Simon. So now you're away from the fire, and super cold. I mean, as long as Theodores dead body doesn't end up washing into you, you're fine. But then there's your boyfriend, naked, covered in blood, running around the fire, screeching like a banshee. 

Sometimes you wish you could join your boyfriend, but then you remember he's the cause of most of your friends deaths. That's pretty hot you think. So is the fire. Sam and Eric have infused now, and Roger only has a broken are. The body's of beaten littleuns scatter the beach. It's almost peaceful. Your boyfriend screeches louder, causing you to jump. 

You turn to him, wondering what was so important he needed to grab your attention like that. Oh, wow, that was pretty extreme. I mean, not for Jack though. “I want meat.” He says. Yeah, well, you want the conch, but all, you got was HIV positive and dead friends. 

“They weren't a my friends” he says. “They were problems. I took care of the problems. Can I have meat now?” Not now, you respond. Not in front of the littleuns.

“But I'm hungry. I hunger, Ralph. I hunger.” Yeah, hunger for power. What a psychopath, you think. I mean, you are kind of at fault, you did encourage him to slaughter a pig. It's kind of your fault he has a psychotic thirst for blood. So, you kind of owe him.

But can you trust him?He's a tricky one that boi. He’s in the choir. Who even sings anymore? It's tempting. The look on his face though. You bite your lip, giving in. “Fine”

You're pretty sure only sirens sing, and don't they drag people into the depths of the bottomless sea and drown them? Well, you're on sand, so even if he was, he couldn't. But if he tried, you make him into sushi. Yum! Wait, no, he's the psycho, not you. When did you start thinking like him, you wonder? Well, you're naked on the ground and feel like you're gonna melt under the hot rays of the sun and your boyfriend. The only thing you've seen shine brighter is Simon’s beauty, but he's dead now. 

Jack erupts with passion as he goes down on me.I gasp in surprise. I can hear the bees buzzing louder. Roger runs out, beehive in hand. He yells and chases after some of the surviving littleuns.A lone bee lands my my back. It stings me. It stings me good.

And Jack stings, he hurts so much, it feels like your insides are being pushed apart. But you keep going. You do it for him. You do it for the bees.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough kudos we will post The prequel


End file.
